


Sundown

by Leyna



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the Yuletart 2010 Challenge for Lea. Guy and Matthew against a dramatic sunset.





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> For the Yuletart 2010 Challenge for Lea. We matched on something else, but Lea wanted art for Fire Emblem 7, so I thought I'd take up the challenge. I apologise to Fire Emblem fans for any errors, as I haven't played the game. There is limited promo art of these characters, so I took my chances, and tried to paint something in a different style. 
> 
> Thanks so much to ileliberte and ashlan for beta comments and advice. Digital (CG) Painter X + Wacom Intuos3 tablet. originally posted on livejournal


End file.
